1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to image processing apparatuses, control methods for image processing apparatuses, and computer-readable storage media.
2. Description of the Related Art
When turning OFF a main power of an image processing apparatus, a user needs to directly turn OFF a main power switch. However, when the main power switch is turned OFF during operation of the image processing apparatus, such as during a print operation, a software error or a hardware error may be generated thereby. Hence, an image forming apparatus which makes preparations to turn OFF the main power when the main power switch is turned OFF before actually turning OFF the main power has been proposed in a Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2007-133269, for example.
However, according to the proposed image forming apparatus, the main power is turned OFF after a predetermined time elapses from the time when the main power switch is actually turned OFF. For this reason, it may not be possible to retain all log information related to a post-processing for turning OFF the main power, such as cancelling a print job.